Making a Song
by Orange sweetness
Summary: Name might change but basically Michael's trying to write a song and finds a certain princess on his mind. R
1. Stoli

She walked in today and had a large man next to her. Ever since she had discovered she was princess Mia has had a security man follow her around but usually it was Lars. Lars and I had become friends as he is at our house regularly. Not for me unfortunately but for Lilly.

When I saw Mia I was as nervous as I had always been whenever I even think about her. She makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside and I love that about her. Now some may say I'm obsessed but I'm not. It's just a simple fact that she drives me nuts in ways many people wouldn't like to know about… at least people who aren't perverted.

She makes me feel nice and as near perfection as I can get. I went up to her with my hands shoved in my pockets as an attempt to keep them from sweating as badly as they wanted to and also to hide the shivering that was occurring.

"Hey, Thermopolis," I said as coolly as I could muster even though my heart was pounding. "I saw you were having some trouble with Algebra. I was wondering if I could help you."

"Oh my god, Michael, you are a life saver," she said looking up at me. "If you have time," she added.

"Of course I do," I replied pulling up a chair and stared to evaluate her work.

So here's a little about what I am trying to do: I'm trying to write a song. I can't quit get it. I have been working so hard so I decided to write a journal and maybe something will come to me. Maybe.

Later that night…

Some people think that all Lilly and I do is fight but that's not true. When she walked in and looked as if she had a shitty day I broke into Dad's liquor cabinet and stole some Stoli.

I walked in Lilly's room and sat on her bed shoving the bottle in her hands.

"What's this for?"

"Its medicine it cures everything except a hang over. Now I don't want to know why you're mad but just drink it out."

After about 30 minutes of passing the drink around Lilly started a conversation, "Boris and I broke up today."

"Again?" I asked seeing as I was the one they ran to even though no one else would know they would break up seeing as how they'd get back together. I mean Mia didn't' even know.

"Yeah, but I think it's over for good now and a day before _Star Wars_." What she meant by that was a little gathering of friends to watch a couple movies tomorrow. Most of which would be _Star Wars_ or _James Bond_. It was sort of a tradition for me. I had started it out when I was a freshman four years ago. Lilly just started inviting people over this year as I'm passing the tradition down to her. Of course when I had started the tradition I was popular and Josh was my best friend. But of course I was more popular than him and he got jealous and so I just started ignoring him. And then I saw that I didn't want to be popular because I didn't like what everyone else liked and I didn't value what they valued.

I looked at her and took the bottle from her. I took a nice long swig and then I retreated to my room taking the bottle with me. I knew Mia would be coming over soon and I didn't want her to think that Lilly had been bad. See I do care about Lilly.

I sat looking at the stars and then feel asleep. Of course I thought of Mia. I dreamed of Mia too. I just wanted to hold Mia.


	2. Hang Over

I kept asking myself why I had to be nice to Lilly as I had my head leaned over the toilet. I had been there for about an hour and I showed no sign of getting better. It was a good thing my parents were at their annual Unmarried, Un-pregnant Delusional Camp for Young Females Who Are with the Belief That They Are with Child) otherwise they would have been pissed.

Half an hour later

As the doorbell rang my head pounded making it harder and harder to like Lilly at this very moment. "Lilly," I grumbled rolling over in bed letting in a little too much light.

"Ughhhh!" she yelled back. I closed my eyes and got out of bed. I stumbled through our apartment. When I reached the front door it was none other than Thermopolis. The very sight of her helped but just a little. She was wearing the shirt. The one that she wore last time she came here and it drove me crazy. The blue set off her eyes and the fit hugged her body. It made my body tingle every time I saw her like this, with her wind blown hair and slightly red nose from the cool fall weather. I noticed she was blushing and I realized in my current, sickened, state that I had forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," I think I said. I'm pretty sure I did because Mia smiled as I started to close my eyes leaning on the door.

"You aren't feeling good are you?" she asked touching my forehead with the back of her hand. Just a little touch from her made my stomach churn in a different way than this morning. "I'm not sure if we should be doing this today. You should enjoy it at least."

"Um, I will. Just get closer to me." Did I seriously just say that? I mean I was drunk yesterday not today. Did I just think that because my brain is seriously screwing me right now? I obviously did because Mia blushed like crazy. "Sorry," I said stepping away from the door.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," she replied with a smile. I followed her into the TV room and laid down on the couch. She moved my feet and sat at the end of the couch. I noticed that she had her hair the way I like it you know half in a ponytail and half down. She reminded me of a hippie when she did that. I half smiled at her; most likely making me look like a little kid about to cry for their mom.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked looking around craning her neck to see if Lilly was anywhere nearby.

"Still asleep. Why do I scare you Thermopolis?" I looked at her through squinted eyes and saw her rubbing her leg, a thing that she often does when she is nervous. "Or do I make you nervous?"

"What? No," Mia said quickly.

"Uh huh ok." I sat up with my back against the couch squinting to where my eyes were as closed as possible while still being able to see Mia.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine or something?" Mia asked changing the subject quickly. I nodded lightly and she went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch thinking of her until she came back. She had a cup in one hand and two little capsules in the other.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked touching my cheek with her hand. I leaned into her hand giving in to it.

"Um, well, you see Lilly and me kinda had a little too much fun last night," I said speeding through it as if I was ashamed. Mia looked at me for a moment as if she didn't understand.

"Oh," she replied. "I understand." She snatched her hand back as if she could catch what I had.

"It was a one time thing. Lilly had a bad day and I just didn't want her to complain to me."

"Michael, I don't care." She let out a huff then said, "So just drink a lot of water and eat some carbs. Bagels sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." She came back with the bagel and handed it to me. She didn't look as mad but she still seemed a little upset as if I had let her down or something. I didn't understand that because it's not as if she has some emotional attachment to me or something.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me before she responded. She looked as if she was trying to find the words to say what she meant. "It's just I don't know why you would do that. You've never had a drink before except that one time when you were at that kid's Bar Mitzvah. Why did you do it this time?"

I thought for a second. She was right, I had never drunk before in my life so why did I start now? I guess life is being pretty suckish. Okay not a word but it describes me. "It's just my life hasn't been going like I expected it to. You know? Like I want it to be perfect but that doesn't happen. I want that perfect person but I know I can't have her and it just all made my world seem so bad last night." She nodded then looked in my eyes. She seemed like she actually understood me. That was a first. "You get me don't you Thermopolis?"

"I don't get why you call me Thermopolis," she said sitting down on the table near the couch.

"It's my nickname for you. It's because-"

"It's because he has quixotic feelings for you." At least Lilly said a word that Mia can't understand but still I mean come on, can't she cut me a little slack?

"Come on Mia everyone's going to be here soon." So Lilly left and Mia followed only looking slightly confused. Maybe she did know what quixotic meant. Oh my god what's going to happen to me?

I only spotted one error P

It think it's really good! ) Keep writing it DDIANA 


	3. Running

I wonder why I had to always say things that everyone is thinking but no one wants to say. Like when I had to yell at that guy Kenny because he had his hands on Mia. And okay yes, they are dating and everything but it's not like he has to touch her in front of me. I'm pretty sure the whole world knows I like Mia. So anyway this is what happened.

Lilly and I had to be "host" which isn't what it is cracked up to be. I mean sure everyone who is here are our friends but come on can't they get their own drinks? They've been here before. So anyway, she and I had gone into the kitchen to get a plate of chips and assorted beverages when Kenny got here. He went straight into the living room, where Mia was like he had a tracking device on her. I didn't see him come in, not that I was going to greet him or anything but I'd still like to be informed when someone who has stabbed me in the back has entered my home.

Mia was alone in the living room; everyone else was taking over their coats and placing them in Lilly's room. When Lilly and I walked in Kenny had his hands practically up Mia's shirt. I couldn't take it. I mean what is this kid thinking?

"Oh hey Lilly, Michael," he said with almost a gloating tone to it. "I thought we were alone."

"Pea brain you knew you weren't alone," Lilly said throwing a pillow back at him.

"Well, a man can dream." I didn't even bother to tell him he wasn't a man but then I didn't want to stoop down as low as him.

"Whatever," I replied as I sat on the couch waiting for Mia to tell him off. She didn't, of course, but she did scoot towards me away from Kenny.

"Kenny?" Lilly said. "Would you mind coming with me to help me move the table in the dining room?"

"Get Michael to do it," he said looking at Mia as she fake smiled at him playing in her hair.

"NO! I mean no Kenneth, I mean Kenny, I need a real man." Lilly looked at me.

"Thanks Lil. I really appreciate it," I answered sarcastically.

"Fine, Mia stay here." He almost directed her and I wanted to punch him. I resisted the urge and I waited for him to leave.

"Thermopolis, are you okay?" I looked at her as she starred at the coffee table.

"I don't know." She looked in my eyes then quickly looked down. I pushed some of her hair behind her ears and my fingers felt as if they were on fire. Her eyes closed as my fingers brushed her face.

"What's the matter?" my hands were still in her hair. She turned and I saw that she was breathing softly.

"I looked up quixotic in the dictionary. Why would Lilly do that?" she looked at me.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I should have told you. It's just that it's hard when your little sister's best friend is also the one person-"

"Michael, I understand." I didn't get why she was almost in tears. This wasn't going like I had planned. "You don't like me. It's okay, but you could have told me. I made a fool of myself by thinking you were even just a little interested but now I know so don't worry about it. I'm fine with Kenny."

"No Mia it's not like that at all. It's just that Lilly wants you to think that I don't like you." Mia moved over on the couch and I couldn't help but look at her again. Her hair, so perfect behind her head, was now slightly tangled, her eyes, so soft and caring, were worn and distracted. She rubbed her leg again. "Why do I make you so nervous?" I said trying to understand.

"You don't get it do you?" she was crying now.

"Mia I don't like you…I love you. And not like a brother either. I really love you."

"You don't," she said through sobs. I took the opportunity to kiss her. She pulled away immediately and then ran into the dining room but not before saying, "you don't get that you scare me!" then she ran away right into Kenny who just happened to have his arms opened and then closed them around Mia grabbing her butt softly looking strait at me.

"Get off of her!" I yelled before ripping his arms off of her and then punching him. "You don't get that you don't deserve her do you?" I added. "She can't like you!" I was trying to make myself believe this also.

"MICHAEL!" Mia yelled through a sob. "Stop it!" Kenny got away and Mia stood in between us. Of course I couldn't tumble over her just to hit Kenny one more time.

"Is it true? Mia??" Kenny seemed to be pleading with her. She didn't answer so he said it again. I knew Mia, she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Yeah, it's true," Lilly answered for her. "Get over it." Kenny ran away and Mia watched him leave.

"I guess we aren't going out anymore," she said softly before turning to me and sobbing in my chest. I smoothed her hair down with my hand.

"Shhhh," I couldn't take her crying. She struggled to get away but I wouldn't let go.

"Michael," she kept repeating and I just stood rocking her.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I was repeating myself too. I wanted them broken up but I didn't want her heart broken.

"Michael, this is why you scare me. It's almost like you are bipolar sometimes. So you have to decide to either like me or not to." She looked into my eyes and I couldn't understand. "Bye Michael."

I couldn't comprehend what was happening but then Lilly told me last night that Mia had left for Genovia and has been under a lot of pressure from her Grandmere so to please give her time. Whatever, I needed time to think this over. She pretty much told me she likes me. A month or so without her was going to be hard.


End file.
